


Beneath the Stars

by sunhues



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Original Fiction, Witches, Witches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhues/pseuds/sunhues





	

The scent of newly brewed coffee lays in the air, inviting, and alluring. People are chattering nonstop, mugs clinking, feet tapping on the floor. Parker finds himself growing a bit more impatient at each noise that reaches his ears. But he ignores it, takes a sip of his hot chocolate instead. The café is always busy; his parents are always busy.

 

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? We have a new witch!" A girl with pinned-up hair says, excited and clearly enthusiastic. Her friend sighs, seemingly disappointed, or perhaps, exasperated by the news. Not many are fans of witches, or their assignment to various places. Parker takes this into consideration, half of him trying to sympathize with those who think witches are of no importance, half of him just, plain bored. He perks up, however, at the mention of the new witch being a kid. Chances are they're the same age, and he'll have someone to cause trouble with, _and_ might be able to get away with gulping down coffee like chocolate milk.

 

"Park, you aren't dragging the new kid into trouble." His friends, Abel, says, and then his lips pull up into a toothy smile, eyes clear and bright, hair framing his face. The door closes behind him, sounding the bell that notified them of a customer's arrival. Park shakes his head, denying his supposed schemes of causing trouble, but the grin on his face contradicts him and he brings the other boy to sigh. 

 

"You're not doing it but you can't reassure me you won't _do_ it!" Abel speaks, and Parker's smile falters for a bit, but then he finds some new courage, puffing out his chest to prove his next point. Abel waits for his retort with a raised brow and faintly tinted cheeks. He cannot help but think time froze—or that it had the ability to freeze—especially when he catches Parker's eyelashes flutter and he feels his chest slowly sink in on itself. 

 

Said boy's lips pull up into a toothy smile, eyes clear and bright, hair framing his face. Parker tries not to lose his breath, and shifts his gaze to the window behind the pair he was observing before. There's a clear view of the streets, where the sun casted a warm orange glow on the road, and the leaves bathed in it while dancing with the wind. Yet, it is no use, he thinks, because Abel still looks like an angel, and he might've drowned in those big eyes despite barely looking at them. The other boy disregards his friend's behavior and starts talking about his day, still smiling as he spoke.

 

Truly, Abel is admirable.

 

✕

 

"Ah yes, Macadam, the town of broken stones!" 


End file.
